


Rending the Divine

by The Hedonistic Angel (englandwouldfalljohn)



Series: Nice and Accurate Poetry [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Celestial Sonnets, Erotic Poetry, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Nice and Accurate Poetry, Other, POV Aziraphale (Good Omens), Poetry, Smut, Top Crowley (Good Omens), soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 19:37:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20051446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englandwouldfalljohn/pseuds/The%20Hedonistic%20Angel
Summary: Thank you toMrsNogginfor the glorious inspiration and toIrrevocably_Sherlockedfor the title!





	Rending the Divine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pushing Me to Become](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477237) by [MrsNoggin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNoggin/pseuds/MrsNoggin). 

> Thank you to [MrsNoggin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNoggin/works) for the glorious inspiration and to [Irrevocably_Sherlocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrevocably_Sherlocked/pseuds/Irrevocably_Sherlocked) for the title!

His nails slip down my spine

And I hope, I pray

That my god isn’t listening tonight

Knuckles caress my skin

My body waiting

To welcome him 

As deep as my love dwells

All I want and all I’ve wanted

Since the dust cleared

And his miracle first met mine

Our eyes lock above his cheekbones

Sharp where his mouth hollows

Preparing him to prepare me

The moment before sparks rend my skin

Fire breaking through my veins

He pushes in and I plead

I beg and cry and moan

Everything I have ever dreamed

And not nearly enough

I thought I’d known wanting

But this is beyond compare

A longing with my very cells

Devouring him each time he gives

Every press and drag and—

There is more, and he has found me

He has discovered the one place

My humanity meets my divinity

And he is there, joining me

Pushing me to become

I fear I will tear, will overflow

That I will fall as others before me

But instead he is rising

And I am safe, whole

The colors shift then

A prismatic blur of pleasure

Kaleidoscope vision revealing only him

My senses come online

Though my consciousness fades

Leather and hissing and warmth

And I know that I would die to protect our side


End file.
